In this amended application, we have addressed reviewer concerns with many changes, the most important of which are shown using italicized text. The Administrative Core supports the five Facility Cores (Exposure Assessment, Biological Responses, Integrated Health Sciences, Environmental Statistics and Bioinformatics) and the Community Outreach and Education Core ofthe UM-NIEHS Center for Environmental Health (the "Center") through coordination (Executive Committee), fiscal management, internal review (Executive Committee + Internal Senior Advisors + Chair of the Stakeholder Advisory Committee), external review (External Advisory Committee), and support (Pilot Projects and Career Development). The relationship of the Administrative Core with the rest of the Center is depicted in the Center's organizational chart (See Figure 6-2) This Core oversees organizational, budgeting and reporting aspects of the Center and provides the leadership for scientific and programmatic activities. It is responsible for coordination and integration of Center components and activities.